This invention relates to a joint assembly for connecting a rotating structure together, and more particularly to an arrangement having a sleeve positioned between rotating members to resist galling.
Joint assemblies such as a track joint are customarily held together by an interference fit between the ends of the pin and their respective bores of the track link or structure. During use the joint assembly between the track links will receive unequal loading and have a tendency to deflect and bend. The deflection and bending of the track pin relative to the track bushing could result in edge loading on the various components. The edge loading could put stress into the various components so that when the components move relative to each other the components will wear or have a tendency to make grooves or gall the various components.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention a joint assembly is adapted to connect a first structure to a second structure. The joint assembly includes a sleeve positioned in the first structure. The sleeve includes a first end portion, a second end portion and an intermediate portion. A bore extends therethrough. An insert is positioned within the bore of the sleeve. The insert has a inner diameter and an outer diameter. A pin is positioned in the second structure and being disposed within the intermediate portion of the sleeve and the insert.
The present invention provides a joint assembly having an insert positioned between a sleeve and a pin to reduce edge loading of the pin and sleeve to reduce wear and galling of the rotating components.